Le début de la fin
by LSAfor
Summary: Harry vient de vaincre Voldemort, mais il se rend vite compte que l'euphorie va laissé place à la tristesse... Il se lance donc dans un processus de reconstruction en apprenant à vivre sans ceux qu'il a perdu. Je reprend l'histoire à partir du moment où le trio quitte le bureau de Dumbledore à la fin du tome 7..
1. Chapitre 1: Le début de la fin

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur l'univers Harry Potter.

Pour l'instant j'ai écrit un OS sur les événements se déroulant juste après que le Trio ait quitté le bureau du directeur.

Le POV est omniscient.

Dans cette partie les personnages principaux sont Harry/Ginny. Mais si je continue l'histoire tout les personnages seront exploitées, enfin… presque tous ^^

Donc voilà, bonne lecture & laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer l'histoire ou pas…

**PS: Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me relire et corriger mes fautes, faites moi signe au plus vite s'il vous plait!**

…

…...

Chapitre 1 : **Le début de la fin**

Ils sortirent tout les trois du bureau de Dumbledore, les uns après les autres. Ils traversèrent le couloir du 7ème étage, dévasté de toute part, et demeurèrent silencieux devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

L'endroit était méconnaissable, les fenêtres étaient cassé, les murs détruits. Là où était habituellement positionné les armures du château se trouvait dorénavant des traces de brulures, surement causé par les sortilèges qui fusaient il y a quelques heures de sa…

Harry s'arrêta devant le mur de la salle sur Demande et passa 3 fois devant. Il fut déçu de constater qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas. L'incendie a du la détruire…

Ron s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Je suis sûr qu'elle fonctionnera de nouveau. Il faut juste un peu de temps »

Harry se tourna vers lui et Hermione. Il sentit l'adrénaline et l'euphorie de la victoire retomber peu à peu, laissant place à la tristesse :

« Vous pensez qu'un jour les choses vont redevenir comme avant ? Qu'il suffit juste d'un peu de temps ? questionna-t-il

- De quel « avant » parles-tu Harry ? répondit Hermione, venant à son tour poser une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. De « l'avant » où tu combattais un serpent de plusieurs siècles ? Ou alors de celui où un fou furieux a glissé ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Où lorsqu'on te traité de menteur ? Où peut être parles-tu des moments que nous avons passé sous une tente à poursuivre un but qui semblé impossible à atteindre ?... Harry, tout ça est finit désormais ! Et c'est grâce à toi… »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et il vit des larmes coulés le long de ses joues. Il vit aussi qu'elle souriait.

Quelle paradoxe, pensa-t-il :

« Je parle de « l'avant » où le ciel ne nous tombait pas dessus, où le château n'était pas détruit. Je parle du temps où la grande salle était remplie d'élèves heureux et non de victime de Voldemort… Je parle du temps où Tonks, Remus et Fred étaient parmi nous. »

Sa voix s'enroua en prononçant les derniers mots. Il jeta un regard à Ron et sentant les larmes le brûler, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amis et leur tourna le dos.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Un regard où se mêlait impuissance et compassion.

Ron s'avança vers son meilleur ami, mais cette fois-ci il ne le toucha pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aider Harry, comment le réconforter. Lui-même souffrait, lui-même avait l'impression que le bonheur avec quitté sa vie au moment où la vie quittait le corps de Fred…

Mais la chaleur émanant de la main d'Hermione, étroitement liée à la sienne, lui redonnait un certain espoir. Un espoir qu'il aurait voulu communiquer à son ami :

« Harry… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Je vais aller me coucher, l'interrompit Harry. Vous devriez faire de même »

Et sans ajouter un mot, il s'en alla.

Ron poussa un profond soupir :

« J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, s'exaspéra-t-il. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir tarder à se rendre. Il a l'impression qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir survécu alors que beaucoup sont mort… Alors que Fred est mort. »

Sa voix se perdit. Il sentit des sanglots au fond de sa gorge et s'efforça de les garder.

Hermione s'en rendit compte et dans un élan de réconfort, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ron se tourna vers elle et lui sourit :

« Et j'ai loupé sa toutes ces années !

-Faut dire que tu n'étais pas très subtile, répondit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

- Je ressens la même chose », avoua Hermione en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

….

A l'angle du couloir, Harry avait déjà remis sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas la compassion dont faisait preuve ses amis à son égard. Après tout, Ron avait perdu beaucoup plus que lui aujourd'hui. Il aurait voulu être fort pour son ami, qu'il considérer comme son frère, mais il en était incapable…

Il dévala l'escalier en courant, comme ci le fait d'être essoufflé pouvait l'aider à atténuer sa peine. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était une cause perdu.

Il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il était complètement détruit, ce qui laissa le trou menant à la salle commune libre.

Harry s'attendait à la retrouver vide, au lieu de sa il eut la surprise de voir que de nombreux élèves étaient présent, souriant, parlant, rigolant… S'il n'avait pas vu leurs habits pleins de poussières et brulés à certains endroits ou leurs visages tuméfiés, il se serait juré être à une fête d'après match de Quidditch.

Il serra encore plus fort sa cape autour de lui et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Arrivé devant son lit à baldaquin, Harry resta immobile, la respiration haletante. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa cape et s'assit au bord du lit. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre comme ci il menaçait de le quitter. Il ferma les yeux et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Il essaye de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme avait essayé de lui enseigner l'ancien maître des potions. Rogue, la deuxième personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises et avait été un allier de taille. Rogue, qui était mort comme un vulgaire mangemort sans recevoir la gratitude et l'estime qu'il méritait. Rogue, qu'il pensait sans cœur, avait sacrifié sa vie par amour. Par amour pour sa mère à lui, Harry Potter…

Une voix disant son nom le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna et vit Ginny dans l'embrasure de la porte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore il sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Il était soulagé de la voir saine et sauve :

« Harry, répéta Ginny en s'approchant doucement de lui. Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure… »

Harry se leva de son lit et instinctivement il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle sur sa nuque. Il avait besoin de sentir son parfum, de sentir son cœur battre contre lui… Il avait besoin de la sentir vivante.

Ginny, elle, n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il était là, tout contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était vivant, après l'avoir vu les yeux clos, étendu sur le sol, le corps inerte il y a quelques heures de sa…

Elle se dégagea un peu de son étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux couleurs émeraude qu'elle aimait tant :

« Comment… Comment as-tu fait pour… pour, balbutia-t-elle.

- Chut… C'est pas le moment », lui répondit Harry avant de la rapprocher vers lui et l'embrasser.

Il voulait oublier le monde pendant quelques secondes. Il voulait oublier ses soucis, sa tristesse dans les bras de celle qui l'avait rendu heureux. Il voulait oublier la mort avec celle qui le rendait vivant.

Elle voulait à tout prix des réponses, elle avait acquit ce droit depuis longtemps se disait-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, elle oublia toutes ses questions, toutes inhibitions… Elle glissa sa main sur le cou d'Harry et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Après quelques minutes, quand le souffle leur manquait, ils rompirent leur étreinte.

Harry remarqua que Ginny pleurait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux :

« Je suis désolé Ginny…, finit-il par dire. Je suis désolé pour se soir… Je suis désolé pour Fred ! »

Il lâcha Ginny et se détourna d'elle, comme il l'avait fait avec ses meilleurs amis plus tôt, pour ne pas qu'elle aperçoive ses larmes qui menaçait encore de tomber.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, dit Ginny en venant poser sa main sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué tous ceux qui sont mort aujourd'hui. Au contraire, tu as permis que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute… Harry, tu nous as sauvés !

- Si je serais parti me rendre avant, il n'y aurait peut être pas eu tout ces morts…

- Et si Merlin était japonais, peut être que les sushis serait anglais ?, lança Ginny sur un ton cinglant.

-Heuu… Quoi ? »

Elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu vois que c'est ridicule ce que tu dis. Comme dirai un vieux diction moldu : « avec des « si » on refait le monde » », s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry la fixa, mais ne dit toujours rien. Elle poussa un profond soupir :

« Ecoute Harry, tu nous as sauvé aujourd'hui. Tu as sauvé le monde magique d'un monde de terreur. Tu es un héros Harry ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te traite comme tel, mais c'est ce que tu es ! D'ailleurs tu l'as toujours été… Il serait peut être temps que tu le comprennes et surtout que tu l'accepte. »

Il ne parla toujours pas. Il se contentait de la fixer, cette fille devenue une femme. Celle qui lui avait redonné l'espoir toute cette année qui venait de s'écouler. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle le comprenait.

« Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour la mort de mon frère, Harry, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !, se désespéra Ginny. J'ai besoin de toi Harry, aujourd'hui plus que tout »

Voyant qu'il restait extatique face à ses paroles, Ginny commença à perdre pied.

Elle se dit que peut être elle avait été naïve de penser qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit la pour lui… Naïve de penser qu'elle pourrait l'aider à porter le poids du monde…Naïve de penser qu'elle pourrait l'aider à guérir de ses blessures.

Après tout, c'est l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Il lui suffisait de croiser le regard d'Harry, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, pour qu'elle se persuade que la vie valait peut être la peine d'être vécu.

Même si elle avait perdu beaucoup aujourd'hui, lui était toujours là.

Elle ne put donc s'empêcher d'être déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

« Je vois…, soupira Ginny. Je vais aller voir ma famille. Je te dis à plus tard Harry. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en direction de la porte.

Harry, quand à lui, menait un combat intérieur. C'est le moment ou jamais, se dit-il. Cesse d'être un crétin et conduis-toi en homme.

« GINNY ATTEND ! » cria-t-il, un peu trop fort à son goût.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle prit la parole :

« Oui ?

-Je… 'fin tu… non je suis…, bégaya Harry. Mmmfhh, rien laisse tomber.

-D'accord »

Elle continua son chemin, les larmes aux yeux et descendit les escaliers, elle sortit de la tour de Gryffondor et parti en courant jusque la Grande Salle.

Elle aperçut ses parents et ses frères assis dans un coin de la table de Gryffondor. Amorçant un geste dans leur direction, elle fut retenue par le bras. Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était…

« HARRY POTTER !, scanda Anthony Goldstein

- Oui c'est vrai c'est Harry !, cria d'une seul voix une foule d'élèves

- Harry t'es le meilleurs ! »

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'une foule se formait autour d'eux. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'elle…

« Ginny…

- Oui Harry c'est bien moi, » s'exaspéra l'intéressée.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écroulé depuis son dernier sourire. Il s'étonna même de voir à quel point sa lui semblait naturel avec elle. C'était l'effet Ginerva Molly Weasley… Il prit une profonde inspiration et :

« Ginny, je t'aime ! », déclara Harry

La foule se tut, on aurait cru être revenu un an en arrière, lors de cette fameuse finale de Quidditch.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était plantée là, devant l'homme qu'elle aimait et il lui avouait enfin son amour en retour. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, elle fit abstraction des dizaines de personnes qui les entourait, de sa famille, ses frère et embrassa Harry. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter », finit-elle par dire à la fin de leur étreinte.

Il souria et l'embrassa de nouveau sous les applaudissements de toute la Salle. Ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Avec un rire nerveux, Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny et lui dit :

« J'aurai du te dire sa avant de partir… Je sais que je suis un crétin Ginny, je sais aussi que sa va être dure de réapprendre à vivre. Je sais aussi que je t'aime et que tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai envi d'essayer… »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

« Redis moi que tu m'aimes, demanda Ginny en mettant ses mains autour du cou à Harry.

-Je t'aime Ginny Weasley, je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

-Méfie toi, je risque d'y prendre goût, taquina Ginny

-J'espère bien », répondit Harry en prenant Ginny par la main.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la famille Weasley qui n'avait pas loupé une seconde de leur échange. Ron semblait partagé : il avait toujours cet instinct de grand frère protecteur, mais il était heureux de voir Harry sourire enfin.

« Et dis moi, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny. Tu cours vraiment vite dis donc ! »


	2. Chapitre 2: l'heure est au deuil

Chapitre 2 : **L'heure est au deuil**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Voldemort. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la libération de Poudlard, depuis la libération du monde magique contre les forces du mal…

Cependant l'humeur n'était pas à la célébration. Lord Voldemort n'était certes plus de ce monde, mais il avait commis des choses irréparables avant de mourir.

Des parents avaient perdu leurs enfants. Des enfants étaient devenu orphelin…

Les familles étaient en deuil. Le monde des sorciers était en deuil…

…

Assise sur la balancelle dans le jardin du Terrier, Mme Weasley faisait un bilan de sa vie.

Elle avait grandit dans une famille aisée de « sang pur » du nom de Prewett. A onze ans, comme tout les sorciers de son âge, elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Arrivé là-bas et après avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, il s'est avéré qu'elle était une élève merveilleuse. Au cours de sa septième année, alors que le chao régnait dans le monde magique, Molly commençât à sortir avec un de ses camarades de classe qu'elle avait finit par remarquer, Arthur Weasley.

Tout le monde la mettait en garde contre ce jeune homme « traitre à son sang » mais elle passa outre et apprit à le connaître.

Elle découvrit un jeune homme courageux, ambitieux et plein de valeurs. Elle aimait sa vision des choses, le regard qu'il portait sur le monde et son sourire.

A la sortie de Poudlard, les choses se sont rapidement enchaîné entre eux. Elle présenta Arthur à sa famille qui demanda la main de Molly à son père, William Prewett. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement et interdit à sa fille de revoir « cette racaille »… « Un Weasley dans ma famille, il ne manquerait plus que sa ! », disait-il.

Après de nombreuses disputes, Molly Prewett, n'écoutant que son amour et fidèle à son tempérament, s'enfuit avec Arthur pour se marier. A son retour, elle mit son père devant le fait accompli. Il entra dans une colère noire et renia son unique fille… Depuis elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de son père.

Quelques mois après, Molly mis au monde son premier fils, auquel elle donna les prénoms des deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, William Arthur Weasley, appelé plus communément Bill.

Neuf ans plus tard, elle donna naissance à son dernier enfant, une fille du nom de Ginerva Molly Weasley

- Incroyable, s'écria Arthur à l'accouchement. C'est la première fille Weasley depuis sept générations !

- Elle sera destiné à de grandes choses, j'en suis sûre, répondit Molly en caressant les cheveux roux de sa fille.

Molly Weasley avait sept enfants. Sept enfants qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans l'un d'eux. Elle et Arthur avait toujours vécu avec de modeste moyen mais ils avaient essayé de combler ce handicap en donnant un amour infini à ses enfants.

Elle disait toujours que sa famille était comme un corps humain, tous les membres de sa famille avaient une place spécifique et irremplaçable.

Alors maintenant qu'on lui avait enlevé son fils, sa chaire, son sang, comment aller-t-elle faire pour survivre. Après tout, comment pourrait-on vivre sans un organe ?

Molly était toujours assise à se balançait quand les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent.

Elle entendit la porte du jardin s'ouvrir et vit une silhouette apparaître.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là Mme Weasley, s'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry mon chéri… Comment se fait-il que tu ne dors pas ? questionna Mme Weasley.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'imagine que vous aussi…

- Oui, avoua Mme Weasley.

Elle essaya d'essuyer discrètement ses larmes mais Harry la remarqua. Il fit semblant de regarder ailleurs et quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait finit, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Je suis désolé Mme Weasley…

- Cesse de t'excuser Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Mme Weasley.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son fils. Il avait bien grandi depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois sur le quai 9 ¾. Un peu trop même… Il n'avait que 17ans et pourtant elle avait l'impression de voir un homme en face d'elle, un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup trop vécu pour son âge. Il donnait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente coupable de la mort de Fred.

- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui va être une journée éprouvante pour vous Mme Weasley, et s'il y a quoi que se soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider, n'hésitez pas…

- C'est gentil à toi Harry, mais juste le fait que tu sois là… C'est beaucoup, répondit Mme Weasley les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'ils allaient enterrer Fred aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours prié pour ne jamais avoir à faire sa. C'était sa plus grande crainte et elle s'était réalisé.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère adoptive. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait comprendre la peine qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait voulu lui retirer ou l'aider à la supporter au moins, mais il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne pouvait…

-Vous savez Mme Weasley, votre famille m'a tellement apporté. Vous m'avez offert mon premier cadeau de Noël, vous m'avez donné un foyer où je me sentais chez moi en dehors de Poudlard, vous m'avez donné une famille alors que je ne pensais jamais en avoir… Ron a été le premier à faire abstraction de ma célébrité pour m'offrir une véritable amitié. Ginny m'a fait connaître l'amour et le bonheur et les jumeaux ont toujours réussi à me faire relativiser… Vous êtes des gens extraordinaire et c'est vous qui devrait être traité de héros… Vous êtes la famille que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir donc il est normal que ma place soit ici auprès de vous.

Il marqua une pause et pris une profonde inspiration qui lui permit de contenir ses larmes.

- J'aimais Fred comme un frère et je n'arrive pas à imaginer un monde sans lui…

Mme Weasley lâcha un sanglot. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et cette fois-ci elle n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes. Elle les laissa s'enfuir de leur prison où elles étaient retenues depuis trop longtemps.

Ils restèrent assis pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit complètement levé et partirent rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur.

Ce jour là étaient prévus les enterrements de Fred le matin et Remus & Tonks l'après-midi. Après un petit déjeuner silencieux, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione allèrent se préparer pour la première cérémonie.

Ginny était dans sa chambre, elle se regardait dans le miroir en touchant machinalement son collier. Le pendentif représentait une chauve-souris. C'était un cadeau des jumeaux, en hommage disaient-ils, au Chauve-Furie qu'elle avait envoyé à Malefoy pour se libérer de la brigade inquisitoriale en 4ème année. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Les jumeaux réussissaient toujours à la faire rire, que se soit dans les moments où elle était folle de rage ou lorsqu'elle broyait du noir.

Le jour où elle a su que ces deux-là serait indispensable à sa vie a été à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard.

Les vacances d'été avaient commencé depuis deux semaines et Ginny ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qui s'était passé avec le journal de Jedusor. Elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre et ne mangeait presque rien. Sa mère et ses frères avaient beau essayé de la réconforter, rien n'y faisait, elle se sentait au fond du gouffre.

Ce jour-là, alors que Ginny était allongé sur son lit, Fred frappa à la porte.

- Salut petite sœur !

- Salut Fred.

- Ton lit doit vraiment être géniale pour ne pas que tu le quitte.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Waouh on aurait dit Maman ! s'exclama Fred. Bon je ne vais pas t'importuner plus, je voulais juste t'offrir un petit cadeau.

Il sortit un paquet entouré de papier kraft de sa poche et le tendit à sa petite sœur. Ginny le prit avec méfiance et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit un petit livre noir orné de filament argenté. Sur la couverture était écrit « Journal de Ginerva Molly Weasley ».

- Ce n'est pas drôle Fred, grommela Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas censé être drôle petite sœur, répondit Fred en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je sais que tu as traversé une année vraiment difficile et avec Georges on a cherché un moyen de t'aider… Et on s'est dit qu'à défaut de te faire une bonne blague, il fallait prendre l'hippogriffe par les serres.

Il vit que sa sœur ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Alors il continua son explication.

- Pour affronter sa peur, il faut la rendre inoffensive… De plus, si tu en ais venu à te confier à ce Jedusor c'est que tu avais besoin de parler. Donc voilà l'idée…

Il pointa le journal du doigt.

- Je lui ai jeté un sortilège pour qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'à toi et si quelqu'un d'autre essaye, il se retrouvera plein de poil à gratter !

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais le laisser trainer pas loin de Ron alors…

- C'était l'idée, répondit Fred en rigolant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup Fred… Tu es le meilleur.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en repensant à ce souvenir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se laissa submerger par ses sanglots.

Hermione entra dans la chambre et voyant son amie, elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais faire comment sans lui Hermione ? se lamenta Ginny en s'essuyant les larmes. Il a toujours su comment s'y prendre avec moi, il a toujours su me guider, me réconforter…

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle aurait voulu la réconforter mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, quoi lui dire. D'ailleurs, existe-il des paroles réconfortantes pour ce genre de situation, pensa Hermione. Elle se contenta donc d'être là, tout simplement.

La cérémonie se déroulait au cimetière d'Hawbridge lane, un cimetière sorcier où reposaient les défunts de la famille Weasley.

Mme Weasley voulait enterrer son fils au Terrier mais M. Weasley jugea qu'il valait mieux, pour le deuil de sa femme, que se ne soit pas le cas.

Beaucoup de monde était présent : il y avait de la famille des Weasley, des camarades de classe de Poudlard, les anciens membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, les anciens membres de l'AD et beaucoup de personne qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

La famille Weasley s'installa au premier rang en compagnie d'Hermione et d'Harry. Ce dernier tenait toujours la main de Ginny, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait peur de le lâcher.

Kingsley Schaklebolt, le nouveau ministre de la Magie, monta sur l'estrade et la cérémonie commença. Des qu'il prit la parole, tout le monde se tut. Seuls les sanglots étouffés de Mme Weasley brisait le silence de la foule.

Kingsley fit un discours où il rappela que Fred était tombé au nom du bien et de la liberté.

-Pas un seul jour ne passait sans que Fred ne le fasse devenir particulier par sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Lui et son frère George aimaient rire tellement ils en ont fait leur métier… Mais au moment où il fallait trancher entre le bien et le mal, entre la terreur et la liberté, Fred devenait un vrai passionné. Il se battait pour ses convictions et c'est ce qui l'a amené à Poudlard ce 2 mai, la volonté de sauver le monde magique…

Kingsley marqua une pause.

- Frédérik Weasley s'est battu pour nous sauver et il est mort. Frédérik Weasley est tombé au nom de la liberté et du bien. Frédérik Weasley est un héros…

Les sanglots étaient, à présent, partout dans la foule. Mme Weasley pleurait dans les bras de son mari qui lui aussi avait les yeux rougit par les larmes. Ginny était dans les bras d'Harry et n'arrivait pas non plus à les retenir.

Celui qui restait extatique, c'était Georges. Il avait le regard vers le cercueil mais son regard semblait lointain, vide… éteint.

- A nous maintenant de faire en sorte que Fred ne soit pas mort en vain…

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, la foule se dispersa. Les Weasley se réunirent une dernière fois devant la tombe de Fred puis après un dernier au revoir, ils quittèrent le cimetière en transplanant. Georges, le dernier.

- Au revoir mon frère, dit-il.

Arrivés à la maison, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir dans le jardin. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant deux gnomes de jardins se chamailler.

- Vous saviez qu'un jour Fred a ensorceler un gnome pour qu'il suive la tante Muriel tout le long de son séjour ici, rigola Ron en étouffant un sanglot. Et donc, après une longue douche avec le gnome, elle a écourté son voyage.

- Je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre, répondit Ginny. La tante Muriel ou le gnome ?

Les trois autres rigolèrent… Ils passèrent ainsi la fin de matinée à évoquer des souvenirs de Fred.

Quand arriva l'heure de l'enterrement des Lupins, ils revinrent brutalement à la réalité. Ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre le reste de la famille. Ginny se tourna vers Harry, elle avait toujours les yeux rouges mais ne pleurait plus.

- Tu es prêt à rencontrer ton filleul ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je le suis. Mais j'aurais voulu que sa se fasse en d'autres circonstances.


	3. Chapitre 3: Harry, le parrain

Chapitre 3 :**Harry, le parrain…**

La maison des Tonks se situait dans un village au nord de Londres où vivait une majorité de moldus. C'était une modeste demeure, avec une clôture blanche qui entourait toute la maison. Elle était surplombée d'un petit jardin qui était laissé à l'abandon.

Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent devant la demeure et qu'ils franchirent la barrière menant à la maison, Harry se souvint de son terrible atterrissage avec Hagrid à quelques mètres d'ici, il y avait maintenant un an de sa.

Une femme sortie de la maison pour venir les accueillir. Elle était grande et mince. Elle avait les cheveux noirs qui tendaient vers le gris. Son visage était long et émacié. On devinait en la regardant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

Harry se rappela de sa rencontre avec elle et il se dit qu'en ce moment précis, elle était vraiment loin de ressembler à sa sœur.

Andromeda Tonks vint à eux. Elle salua tout le monde et s'approcha d'Harry.

- Bonjour Harry

- Toutes… toutes mes condoléances Mme Tonks, bégaya Harry.

Il se rendit compte qu'Andromeda l'intimidait beaucoup. Elle dégageait une aura qui lui permettait de porter son deuil avec une grande dignité.

- Merci Harry. Avant d'aller au cimetière, j'aimerais te présenter ton fileul. Voici Ted Remus Lupin.

Il s'aperçût qu'elle avait un bébé dans ses bras. Il avait les cheveux d'un bleu criarde qui étaient assortis à ses yeux. Il gazouillait et s'agitait dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

- Tu voudrais bien le prendre s'il te plait ? demanda Andromeda.

- C'est que… je n'ai jamais porté de… 'fin…

- Tu verras, c'est facile. Met ta main ici pour pouvoir tenir sa tête et avec l'autre tu entours son corps…

Elle mit Teddy dans les bras de son parrain. Harry paniqua deux secondes mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas difficile. Il regarda le bébé qui lui souriait maintenant. Ses pupilles avaient pris une couleur verte émeraude. Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger au contact de son filleul, il sentit une once d'espoir face à ce petit être qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

- Salut Teddy, moi c'est Harry ton parrain, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi…

L'enterrement de Remus et Tonks se déroula dans le cimetière du village. Ils furent enterrés auprès de Ted Tonks, lui aussi mort quelques mois plus tôt à cause de la guerre. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde qu'à l'enterrement de Fred. Seul des personnes de l'Ordres, des professeurs, et des personnes qu'Harry reconnu comme étant des Aurors, étaient présents.

Harry garda Teddy dans ses bras tout le long de la cérémonie. Il voulait laisser Andromeda dire une dernière fois au revoir à sa fille.

A la fin de la cérémonie, quand tout le monde était parti et que les Weasley s'apprêtaient eux aussi à prendre congés, Harry alla voir Andromeda.

- Je vais prendre Teddy avec moi chez les Weasley si vous le permettez.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Harry, je te remercie.

- C'est juste pour une nuit. J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Andromeda sembla réticente.

- Vous savez Mme Tonks, je ne serais pas seul je vous rassure. Il y aura une maison rempli de personnes plus expérimenté que moi, argumenta Harry avec un pale sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup Harry, répondit Andromeda

Elle comprit qu'il voulait l'aider en prenant Teddy avec lui. C'est vrai qu'Harry voulait qu'Andromeda puisse faire face à son deuil sans qu'elle n'ait à s'inquiéter pour son petit fils.

…

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'enterrement de Remus, Tonks et Fred.

Bill était retourné chez lui, à la chaumière aux Coquillages, avec sa femme. Charlie ne quittait pas Georges d'une semelle depuis l'enterrement de son frère. Mme Weasley s'affairait à toutes les taches ménagères, elle trouvait toujours des choses à faires pour être occupé, elle était souvent aidée de Ginny et d'Hermione. Arthur et Percy étaient retournés au Ministère afin de prêter main forte à Kingsley.

- C'est la folie depuis la bataille de Poudlard, expliqua un jour Percy pendant le diner. Kingsley doit faire face au remaniement de Ministère depuis qu'il était sous la coupe de Vous-savez-qui, à la chasse aux Mangemorts qui sont encore en fuite et aux jugements de ceux qui ont été capturé.

- Le souci c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de monde en qui il peut avoir confiance. En attendant il a placé à la tête des départements, des membres de l'Ordre, mais on manque de monde. Surtout au département de la Justice Magique, où la plupart ont collaboré sans le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il suffit de voir comment cette bonne femme d'Ombrage a rempli son quota de née moldu en deux jours.

Harry avala de travers sa cuillère de porridge.

- Elle est encore au Ministère celle la ?

- Non, bien sur que non Harry, répondit Percy. Elle est à Azkaban en attendant son jugement. D'ailleurs je crois que se sera l'un des premiers. Je pense que Kingsley viendra bientôt te rendre visite pour parler de tout sa, Harry.

- A moi ? Pourquoi ? questionna Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

Ce fut Arthur qui répondit.

- Car c'est TOI qui as sauvé le monde magique. Il aura besoin de toi pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette société corrompu depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait jamais aimé avoir à faire au Ministère de la Magie, mais il se dit que Kingsley était loin d'être comme Rufus Scrimgeour ou encore Fudge et que les valeurs qu'il défendait étaient les mêmes que les siennes.

- Pourquoi pas… concéda Harry

Le soleil se couchait au Terrier. Teddy était rentré le matin même chez sa grand-mère, ce qui rendait Harry assez triste. Il s'était attaché à ce petit garçon et malgré la maladresse dont son parrain faisait preuve avec lui, Teddy s'était aussi attaché à Harry.

Le trio et Ginny étaient dans le jardin. Lorsque le diner fut servit, Mme Weasley appela tout le monde à venir manger. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry pris Hermione à part.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais aller chercher tes parents en Australie…, dit Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai…, répondit Hermione. Maintenant que les enterrements sont passés, j'aimerais bien retrouver mes parents le plus vite possible. J'avais l'intention d'y aller dans deux jours.

- Si tu veux je viens avec toi…

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

- Oh Harry, tu ferais sa pour moi ?

- Bien sûr Hermione, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…

- C'est juste que je comprendrais que tu es autre chose à faire que de m'accompagnais en Australie. Je ne risque rien du tout la bas.

- Tu as sacrifié ta vie de famille pour m'accompagner l'année dernière. Tu risquais de ne jamais les revoir mais tu l'as fais. La moindre des choses serait que je sois là pour toi lorsque tu les retrouveras.

Il regarda celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme une sœur, celle qui avait toujours était à ses côtés.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller seul, je sais aussi que Ron t'accompagnerai s'il pouvait. Sauf qu'il a besoin d'être auprès de sa famille et c'est pour sa que tu ne lui as pas demandé.

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, surprise qu'il sache autant de chose sur ses états d'âmes. Harry le remarqua et lui sourit.

- Tu sais Hermione, tu n'es pas la seul à te montrer perspicace quelques fois, rigola Harry. Je te connais très bien maintenant.

- C'est juste que ça n'a jamais été ton fort, plaisanta Hermione. Je me souviens d'une certaine Cho Chang en cinquième année qui en avait fait les frais.

Harry perdit son sourire immédiatement mais le retrouva en voyant le sourire moqueur d'Hermione.

- Oui bon… Je me suis amélioré depuis, rétorqua Harry.

- Pas d'après Ginny, lança Hermione avant de se diriger vers la maison en marchant rapidement.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle était déjà devant la porte menant à la cuisine.

- ET ATTEND ! cria Harry. SA VEUT DIRE QUOI SA ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il se dirigea à son tour vers la maison pour diner.

Après le diner, tout le monde alla se coucher. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Les garçons entamèrent une partie d'échec, Ginny ouvrit le Quidditch à travers les âges et Hermione lisait…

- Les comtes de Beedle le Barde ? demanda Ron incrédule. Je pensais qu'on en avait finit avec sa depuis qu'Harry est devenue le…

- RON ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard à Harry puis à Ginny. Celle-ci comprit qu'on lui cachait encore quelque chose.

- Je vois que je dérange, dit Ginny sur un ton glacial. Vous voulez peut être que je m'en aille pour pouvoir parler librement ?

Elle regarda Harry d'un regard noir qui lui rappelait beaucoup celui de Mme Weasley.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ginny…, commença Harry.

- AH JE DIS DES BETISES MAINTENANT ! s'époumona Ginny. Tu sais quoi Harry ? Continue donc tes cachoteries, fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais cette fois-ci se sera sans moi !

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répliquer quoi que se soit. Il regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer comme si on lui avait mis une gifle. Les paroles de Ginny l'avaient sonné. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, Ron souriait alors qu'Hermione semblait exaspérée.

- Vive la perspicacité Harry ! se désola-t-elle.

- C'est à cause de toi sa ! pesta-t-il en direction de Ron. Tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue pour une fois !

Ron se sentit assez coupable.

- Elle va se calmer, mon vieux. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Je serais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr, déclara Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu peux vraiment être bête des fois, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Elle t'aime depuis le premier jour où elle t'a rencontré, toi tu l'as remarqué que 6 ans plus tard. Tu l'embrasses devant tout le monde et vous commencez ENFIN à sortir ensemble. Cela dit quelques semaines plus tard, tu romps avec elle. Pour de très bonnes raisons certes, ajouta Hermione en voyant qu'Harry aller répliquer. Mais voilà, ça n'empêche pas que tu lui as brisé le cœur. Tu es partis pendant 9 mois, sans qu'elle sache si tu étais vivant ou pas. Tu es parti sans lui dire au revoir, tu ne lui as donné aucunes nouvelles pendant ton périple et quand tu l'as revu, tu lui as seulement interdit de se battre, de participer à la guerre… Certes tu t'es rattrapé depuis, mais tu continues de lui cacher des choses et je comprends qu'elle en ait marre…

- Mais Hermione, j'ai fais tout sa pour la protéger ! répondit Harry confus. Si je ne lui dis rien, c'est pour la protéger !

- Elle a rompu avec Michael Corner, car elle avait battu son équipe au Quidditch. Elle a rompu avec Dean car il l'aidait toujours à traverser le trou menant à la salle Commune. Harry elle a déjà 7 frères qui la traitent comme une enfant, souffla Hermione comme ci elle expliquait une leçon à un petit de 5 ans. Il faut que tu cesses de voir Ginny comme une petite chose fragile. Car, crois-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Mais Hermione, si je lui parle de tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu lui prouveras que tu as confiance en elle, coupa Hermione.

- C'est juste que…

- Tu l'aimes, devança encore une fois Hermione. Raison de plus Harry. Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et vas la voir.

- Tu as raison, finit par dire Harry.

Il se leva et sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Bonne chance mon pote, lança Ron quand il vit Harry ouvrir la porte. Crois-moi, tu en auras besoin.

Harry lui fit une grimace et sortit de la chambre. Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable ? s'enquit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et replongea dans son livre.

- C'est tout ? s'indigna Ron.

- La prochaine fois, tu ne critiqueras pas ma lecture…


	4. Chapitre 4: Vider son coeur

Chapitre 4 : **Vider son cœur**.

Harry descendit tout doucement les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de la chambre à Ginny. Il souffla un bon coup et toqua.

Elle était allongée sur son lit et pensant que c'était Hermione, elle hurla la permission d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il lui lança un sourire nerveux et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle détourna la tête, il voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'en aller. Comment se fait-il qu'elle me perturbe à ce point, se demanda-t-il.

- Ecoute Ginny…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! coupa Ginny. Si c'est pour encore me dire que je suis une idiote ou me traiter d'enfant tu devrais faire demi-tour tout de suite avant que je te jette un sors !

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! répondit Harry. Et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une idiote ou un enfant !

- C'est pour ça que tu continues de me cacher des choses…

- Si je te cache des choses c'est pour te…, commença Harry

Ginny se leva brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

- Si tu oses me dire que c'est pour me protéger, c'est toi qui auras besoin de soins Potter.

Harry se tut et l'observa attentivement, après quelques secondes il soupira.

- Mais c'est le cas Ginny…

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. En voyant Harry dans cet état, la colère de Ginny disparu. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans ces yeux vert qu'elle aimait tant et y décela une grande tristesse.

-Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que je ne suis pas faite en porcelaine ? Quand est-ce que tu me verras comme une partenaire ? Je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu es venu secourir dans la Chambre des Secrets…

- Je ne te vois pas comme quelqu'un de faible ! Au contraire, tu es pour moi la fille la plus forte que j'ai jamais vu. Et pas seulement pour la sorcellerie. C'est juste que…

Il marqua un arrêt. Il avait du mal à se confier, à extérioriser la peur qui le paralysait depuis des jours, des semaines voir même des mois.

- Quoi Harry ? Dis-moi…

Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se leva.

- J'ai perdu déjà trop de personnes dans ma vie Ginny…, expliqua Harry. Si je te perds toi aussi, je crois… je crois que je m'en relèverai jamais.

- Harry, tu ne me perdras pas… C'est finit. Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant !

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant notre fuite ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir comment Voldemort est mort ? C'est du passé tout ça et tu n'es pas obligé d'y avoir à faire.

Harry ne comprenait pas Ginny. Lui-même aurait voulu oublier l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il aurait voulu oublier les découvertes qu'il avait faites, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à faire à cette magie noire qui avait vécu en lui durant toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas passé une seul nuit sans faire d'horribles cauchemars, sans faire d'insomnies depuis la fin de la guerre et il voulait absolument épargner Ginny de tout ça.

- Si je tiens à savoir tout ça Harry, c'est parce que je t'aime, expliqua Ginny. J'ai besoin de voir que tu as confiance en moi, qu'on n'a aucuns secrets l'un pour l'autre. Je veux que tu me vois comme une alliée et non comme la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami que tu dois protéger.

Elle se leva à son tour et se posta devant lui.

- Tu as rompu avec moi pour me protéger. Tu es parti le jour du mariage à mon frère sans me dire au revoir. Tu ne m'as donné aucunes nouvelles pendant 9 mois et le jour où je t'ai revu, la seule chose que tu as trouvé à me dire c'est de rester en retrait. Tu m'as dit de rester en retrait alors que tu avais l'intention de te rendre, tu m'as tourné le dos pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais mort Harry ! Je t'ai vu mort ! Et les dernières paroles que tu as eues pour moi étaient de ne pas me battre. De ne pas me battre contre celui qui t'avais pris la vie.

Ginny perdit son calme, les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle avait une folle envie de taper Harry, de lui faire mal, de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir par son absence. Elle pointa son index sur la poitrine du garçon qu'elle aimait.

- TU as dit que tu m'aimais. TU as dit que tu voulais te reconstruire avec moi. Sauf que ce que tu fais depuis le début, c'est de me garder à l'écart des choses les plus importantes de ta vie…

Harry n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait pu la faire souffrir, il s'était dit que le fait d'être loin d'elle ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique lorsqu'il serait en quêtes des horcruxes, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa sécurité et non à ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

Il se rendit compte qu'à force de vouloir la préserver, il finissait par la mettre à l'écart alors que c'est ce qu'il voulait le moins au monde.

Il l'a pris par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je… je suis désolé Ginny. Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas intentionnelle…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se sentit enfin libre de tous les non-dits qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des mois.

- Très bien, concéda Harry. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pardon ? répondit Ginny incrédule.

- Je t'aime Ginny et si le fait d'avoir des réponses à tes questions puisse te prouver à quel point j'ai confiance en toi, j'y répondrais.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris…

Ginny se leva et amorça un geste pour sortir. Harry s'immobilisa devant elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Explique-moi alors ! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué avec le langage des filles… répondit Harry avec un air désespéré.

Si elle n'était pas aussi en colère, Ginny aurait surement éclaté de rire. Il pouvait vraiment être idiot des fois.

- Ce que je veux Harry, ce n'est pas des réponses à mes questions… Enfin si, c'est ce que je veux. Mais je veux que tu ais envi de m'en parler, je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé juste parce que je te l'ai dit.

- J'ai envi de t'en parler Ginny, je te jure. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur tout simplement…

Il l'a fixa longuement et sourit.

- D'accord…

Harry entama ainsi son récit. Il se rendit compte que plus il parlait, plus il se sentait mieux, il avait l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il se confiait à Ginny, la peine, la colère et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait, quittait peu à peu son cœur. Ils passèrent ainsi une grande partie de la nuit, à parler et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…

…

Au matin, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il vit qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de Ginny qui dormait dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi allongé et caressa les cheveux de sa petit-amie en se disant que si les Weasley savaient qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de leur fille, il le tuerait sur le champ.

Il se remémora les évènements de la veille et réalisa qu'il venait de passer sa première nuit depuis longtemps sans cauchemars. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil se levait à peine. Il déposa donc délicatement la tête de Ginny sur le coussin et sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit à la cuisine et vit Georges assis sur une chaise, une tasse de thé à la main regardant dans le vide. Il hésita puis finit par entrer.

- Bonjour Georges.

- Salut Harry, répondit Georges en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Il se leva pour partir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller. Je vais partir si tu veux, dit Harry à l'adresse du dos de Georges. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Le jumeaux se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Tu ne me déranges pas Harry… Je voulais juste être un peu seul.

- Oui je comprends. Mais on peut être seul à deux si tu veux, tenta Harry. Je prépare de très bonnes omelettes…

Georges l'observa quelques secondes, puis dans un mouvement d'hésitation se rassit.

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant toute la préparation du petit déjeunée. Après quelques minutes, Harry posa une assiette pleine d'œufs et de bacon devant Georges.

- Ils ne valent pas ceux de ta mère, mais ils sont pas mal, plaisanta Harry.

- Merci…, répondit Georges en approchant son assiette.

Mais Harry remarqua qu'il ne mangeait rien du tout, il se contentait de jouer du bout de sa fourchette avec les morceaux de bacons.

- Tu sais, je me disais…, entreprit Harry. Mon cousin Dudley, tu te rappelle de lui ?

Georges eu un faible sourire.

- Monsieur Longue Langue ? Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, répondit-il.

- Oui et bien l'été dernier il avait pour habitude de… comment dire… d'abuser un peu des soirées et de la boisson. Il disait que sa l'aidait à oublier un peu ses soucis. Et je me disais qu'on pouvait expérimenter ça se soir. Question d'une soirée…

Harry le dévisagea pour anticiper une réaction de sa part à sa proposition quelque peu surprenante. Il vit Georges sourire encore plus.

- Je dois vraiment être dans un état pathétique pour que monsieur Harry Potter m'invite à venir me souler avec lui, rigola Georges.

- Pas nous soul… Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

- Ne t'excuse pas Harry, au contraire. Ton idée est géniale ou plutôt l'idée de LongueLangue l'est. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

- Va pour se soir alors, affirma Harry heureux de voir Georges rigoler.

Georges mangea un peu et se leva. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Merci Harry…

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est que des œufs, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Non pas pour sa. Enfin si, aussi…, expliqua Georges. Mais surtout… pour être là…

- C'est normal Georges…

Georges lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Mme Weasley et Harry profitèrent de l'après midi pour rendre visite à Andromeda et Teddy. Ils y passèrent tout l'après midi et Harry eut du mal à se séparer de son filleul.

- Au revoir bonhomme, lui dit-il. Je repasserai te voir plus souvent, c'est promit.

- Tu sais que la dernière fois où tu l'as ramené, il a gardé tes yeux toute la journée, informa Andromeda. Il n'est qu'un bébé mais il comprend énormément de chose. Je crois qu'il s'est vraiment attaché à toi Harry.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je m'attache aussi beaucoup à lui…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et plongea dans la cheminée à son tour.

A la tombé de la nuit, Harry alla toquer à la porte de Georges. Il attendit l'invitation à entrer et ouvrit la porte. Il y trouva Georges allongé sur son lit.

- Ah salut Harry…

- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on sortirait mais on n'est pas obligé Georges…

- J'en ai envi…, répondit Georges. C'est juste que se sera la première fois que je sortirai sans… sans lui.

Harry vint s'asseoir au bord du lit à Georges et soupira.

- Vous connaissant depuis mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…

- Oui je sais, mais je ne pense pas avoir la force pour…

Harry le regarda quelques secondes et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour le faire se sentir mieux. Après tout, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur, il n'avait jamais eu de frères et encore moins un frère jumeaux. On disait qu'ils avaient un lien très particulier qui les liait et lorsqu'il voyait Fred & Georges, il comprenait que c'était vraiment le cas pour ces deux là.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui…, finit-il par lui dire.

Georges le fixa, puis haussa les épaules.

- D'accord… Je te rejoins en bas dans quelques minutes.

Harry se leva, lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et descendit l'attendre avec Ron.

Harry voulait vraiment que cette soirée aide Georges à sortir un peu de son gouffre. Il s'était dit qu'une soirée à rigoler serait mieux pour lui que n'importe quels mots de soutient qui ne ferait que le rendre encore plus malheureux.

Ils transplanèrent donc tout les trois à Pré-au-Lard devant l'auberge la plus miteuse de toute la Grande Bretagne : La Tête de Sanglier…

Harry entra le premier et se dirigea en direction du bar.

- Bonjour Alberforth…

- Tiens Potter ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? demanda le vieux barman.

- Sa va et vous ?

- Oh tu sais, la guerre ne m'a pas rajeuni.

Il remarqua la présence des deux frères roux.

- Toujours suivit des Weasley à ce que je vois Potter, lança-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

- Salut Ab, dit Georges. Ca fait longtemps…

- Oui c'est vrai, depuis que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, l'auberge est beaucoup plus calme… J'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour ton frère.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant quelques secondes pendant qu'Harry jetait un coup d'œil à la salle.

- Ah tiens, les voilà, dit-il d'un air ravi.

Georges suivit le regard d'Harry et vit assis à une table au fond de la salle, beaucoup de ses amis. Il s'approcha et vit Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, les poursuiveuses et Lee Jordan, son meilleur ami.

Harry qui était toujours au bar avec Abelforth, sourit en voyant George s'asseoir auprès de ce beau monde le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est sympa ce que tu as fait pour Georges se soir, lui dit Ron.

Harry le regarda et étendit encore plus son sourire. Il se sentit plus léger de voir qu'il pouvait aider les gens qu'il aimait plutôt que de leur faire du mal.

- Dites moi Abelforth, il y aurait une possibilité d'avoir autres choses que des Bièraubeurre se soir ? tenta Harry.

Abelforth pouffa, ce qui rappela beaucoup à Harry son ancien mentor.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot mon garçon. Vas pour de l'hydromel alors…

- Je pense qu'il voulait dire du Whisky pur-feu, lança Ron.

- Bon, bon, bon… D'accord. Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui alors…, céda Abelforth.

- Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Hermione, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

Ses oreilles devinrent écarlates et il se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui en parler… Et après tout, c'est pour Georges.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la table de leurs convives, les mains pleines de boissons. Ils virent Georges dans une conversation passionné avec Angelina et Ron sourit encore plus.

- C'était vraiment une très bonne idée cette soirée, dit-il à Harry.

Ils distribuèrent les boissons et s'assirent eux aussi.

- Dis donc Potter, ce n'est pas très légale ce que tu nous amène la, blagua Angelina.

Il sourit, brandit sa coupe et lança :

- A Fred !

- A Fred, scandèrent les autres en chœur.

...

...

J'espère que jusque là l'histoire vous a plus. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewer l'histoire, même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup... Se serai gentil de votre part de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Sa m'encouragerai à continuer d'écrire, car je remarque que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'écho.

Bref, tout sa pour dire que j'aimerais avoir plus de retour ^^

Bonne vacances à tous =)


End file.
